The silver actor
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Gin has always loved theatre. What's more, he is such a good actor. For him, life is nothing more than a theatre play, in which he must play many characters... though he only wants to play himself. One-shot. Gin/Shiho.


******DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Detective Conan nor any of its characters. The entire series belong to GOSHO AOYAMA.**

* * *

**The silver actor**

The lights are on.

Everything is silent.

And Gin walks on his daily stage.

The play must begin once more.

As he arrives at the Organization's base, he sees her. She's one of the few people who are not wearing black clothes – she's wearing a red tight dress. Suddenly, he wants to greet her, hold her hand, hug her… But he knows he mustn't do that, so he doesn't do it. He knows they must play their roles. As long as they're on the stage, they're not themselves, but their characters – they're Gin and Sherry.

When they are about one foot from each other, she seems to notice him. She smiles at him for a second and then makes a frightened face. Gin smiles – she's such a good actress.

-Good morning, Sherry –he says as he finally arrives next to her.

-Good morning, Gin –she answers. She moves closer to him and whispers in a softer voice-: It's been a long time since we don't… you know, have a word. How about tonight?

-Good idea. At ten o'clock? –he asks. The girl nods her head-. I'll pick you up.

-Ok. Why don't we…? –suddenly, she stops talking-. My sister is coming! See you!

Sherry walks away and the boy sees how she greets her sister. Some moments later, a voice says 'Gin!' and he turns. He recognises the man immediately.

-Good morning, Vodka!

-Good morning, Gin! –says his partner-. Listen, I've just talked with the Boss. We have a lot of work to do today, so we should leave as soon as we can.

Gin sighs. He knows perfectly what 'work to do' means: killing people. And he doesn't like that.

Gin, the cold-blooded killer – that is another role he must play every day, just a character of the many he has played through his life. Because he knows that if he didn't play it, if he couldn't just pretend he doesn't mind killing people, he would lose his mind. And he can't let that happen – he feels he already lost his soul when first pulled a trigger and ended a human life.

-Are you okay? –Vodka asks, worried.

The lights are on.

Everything is silent.

And Gin is walking on the stage.

The play must continue.

-Yes, I am –he finally whispers-. Let's go.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-How was your day?

Gin sighs and shrugs.

-What about your day? –he asks.

Sherry opens the door of her apartment and they both walk in.

-Not exciting at all –she says as she switches the lights on and they both sit on the couch.

-What did you talk about with your sister this morning? –he asks her-. Did she see us together?

-No, she didn't notice anything. You don't have to worry: I'm a good actress –she says with a grin.

Gin can't help laughing. However, as he is laughing, Sherry suddenly kisses him on his lips. When the kiss ends, he notices his heart beats faster.

-Gin, -whispers the girl, holding his hand- why don't we…?

-No –he speaks-. Don't say that name.

The girl makes a surprised face and looks into her boyfriend's eyes.

-Please, don't call me 'Gin' –he starts, trying to explain himself-. I'm not Gin. Gin is only a killer, a member of the Organization… And I'm more than that –as he finishes the sentence, the boy is quiet for a moment, and then he whispers-: Please, Shiho… say my real name.

For some minutes, Shiho doesn't move or talk at all. Then, slowly, she smiles and switches off the lights. In the darkness, she kisses the boy's cheek and whispers his name.

The lights are off.

Everything is silent.

Shiho whispers his name again.

He smiles.

He has already walked off the stage.

The play has just ended.

* * *

**Hi! Salut! Hallo! ¡Hola! Konnichiwa! It's Sherry Furude, ready for attack!**

**How exciting! This is my first fic in English! As you can imagine, there may be mistakes in the fic (for example, grammar mistakes). If you have found any, please tell me! **

**As you may have noticed, I'm a huge Gin fan... and a huge Gin/Shiho shipper. Also, I love theatre and acting. The inspiration for this fic came to me one morning - I wrote it down in a notebook, and then typed and corrected it (****I had no dictionary when I first wrote it, so **there were many mistakes!) in the evening. And why is it in English? In fact, the idea of writing a fanfiction in English came to me the day before. I don't know why, but I wanted to write in English. Maybe because that way many people would be able to read it. 

**The reason of the title is simple. "Gin" sounds like the Japanese word for "silver" (it's said in the fifth movie). And in my fic Gin feels he's some kind of actor - he's always acting, pretending to be someone else. So that makes him a silver ("Gin") actor. **

**And that's all. Remember: I'd love to read your reviews! ****Lots of love!**


End file.
